Cosmic Protector
The Cosmic Protectors are a race of mysterious all-powerful beings. Their job is to protect all of reality. History In the time before time, there existed the One Being. They wove the fabric of reality and created the multiverse. They set in motion the creation of planets, stars, and even life. The One Being created the Great Beings. The Great Beings then created an abundance of things. The One being created the many different Elemental Powers by separating them from the Ultimate Element. The One Being observed the multiverse, watched events unfold; new realities forming under their eyes. The One Being also saw those with evil in their hearts; rising to power, being overthrown by one cause or another. Very few had become so powerful that they could be considered a threat. Eons passed, and the One Being considered finding a successor. They found perfect options in each reality. So, the One Being appointed them Cosmic Protectors of their own respective realities. The One Being then said that whenever a Cosmic Protector has a successor, they shall become a Keeper of Reality. And for eons, that very thing happened. Many Cosmic Protectors have been chosen and become Keepers of Reality when they find a successor. Abilities and Traits Cosmic Protectors possess the Ultimate Element, meaning they have unlimited power. They have the ability to create and destroy entire universes, change the events of history, literally anything. As previously stated, once a Cosmic Protector finds a successor, they become a Keeper of Reality. However, the only thing that separates the two is simply their title. A Cosmic Protector is equally as powerful as a Keeper of Reality and vice versa, this is because a Keeper of Reality is simply a previous Cosmic Protector. All a Cosmic Protector needs to do to make something happen is think about it and decide that it will happen. However, a current Cosmic Protector must find a suitable being to be a successor. They would have to be entirely pure, have no trace of evil in their souls, and have great control over themselves. Once a current Cosmic Protector finds one with all these traits, they will set in forth the event that will make them the new Cosmic Protector. Cosmic Protectors, like the Keepers of Reality, have the ability to see into every possible reality and future. While some may find this maddening, the Cosmic Protectors and Keepers of Reality are able to retain their sanity in spite, or because of their limitless knowledge. Mask and Tools When one becomes a Cosmic Protector, they have the option of keeping all their equipment. Cosmic Protectors tend to do this exact thing due to familiarity. They can also simply think of a new mask or tool they wish to use and it becomes real. Known Cosmic Protectors *The One Being - formerly; now a Keeper of Reality. *Shiva - formerly; now a Keeper of Reality. *Meltdown (Negaverse) *Seido - formerly; corrupted and now deceased. *Anubis - formerly; now a Keeper of Reality. *Fusion Xavier Trivia *The One Being has no gender because there was no such thing as a gender. It was only when the One Being created life that they assigned the traits "male" and "female". *There are Cosmic Protectors of all and no genders, meaning that there are some Cosmic Protectors in realities that are without a concept of gender. *A Cosmic Protector will not need to find a successor if they do not want to. *The Cosmic Protector was originally supposed to be a giant robot composed of other robots much like the Power Rangers' Megazord. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Generation 2